creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Alien Life
Do you ever look up and wonder what else exists in the universe? Surely we cannot be the only ones who are conscious. There must be alien life that we fail to comprehend; things that we cannot even begin to dream of. There are things that would spark the mind to such degrees that we cannot even fathom. After all, how can we imagine consciousness in its pure form? We can only imagine an image of ourselves, because it is all we know. We alter that image to fit the alien archetype, a type of humanistic form. These aliens we perceive are gray, or sometimes green. They indeed look like humans, and with that we fear them even more. We fear their very essence, because they look so similar to us. If they were a completely foreign entity then we would have indeed no reason to fear them. But it’s the similar nature that compels us to fear. But there is more to it than that. Much, much, more. The animals we perceive as human are not real. They will never be real. We are all aliens. The idea that we come from the same world is not only untrue, but ridiculous. The idea that we all come from the same origins is not feasible. We were all conceived the same way, one might argue, but indeed there is more to it than that. Have you ever wondered why we cannot garner the true knowledge of another’s consciousness? We can imagine their consciousness, their brain structure and the works, but that is only because we perceive it similar to ourselves. Even our parents are alien. We do not truly know them. What they think, do, and say are not connected. They do not follow the same roots we would believe them to. So how did this naïve idea of us being the same perpetuate? It perpetuated because humans are based around fear. We fear others. We fear those that are alien to us. We fear those that seem so similar to us. Because it is a struggle in itself, a struggle that we attempt to win. We want to be on top, we do not want our positions to be damaged. Therefore we vilify and alienate. Therefore we turn what is an advantage of another into a disadvantage. Look at history; the smarter individuals are always vilified. Those people with charisma, and who propose idealistic structures are toppled by opposition. They are afraid of the alien. They are afraid of alien life. So the next time you think of someone being the same as you, you are wrong. It is that simple. You cannot know how they think. You cannot know what they do. You can only imagine and perceive it as similar to yours. Yet you may want to understand it. But you never will. And it is indeed a fact of life that you are obligated to accept. It is a fact of life that is true, a fact of life that is unshakable. Category:Reality Category:theory